The present invention relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a surgical scalpel having an adjustable depth of cut.
Many surgical procedures including those in the ophthalmic surgery, plastic surgery, and neurosurgery fields require scalpels that have an adjustable depth of cut. Although scalpels are available that provide the surgeon with an adjustable depth of cut, it is desirable in most such scalpels to have ready means for determining the depth of cut provided by the scalpel at any given adjustable setting so that a measurement of the blade protrusion from the instrument is not required upon each readjustment. Moreover, it is desirable that such scalpels be easily calibrated not only upon initial manufacture but upon replacement of a blade or blade holding structure. Moreover, it is desirable for such scalpels to employ a feature that gives infinitely variable adjustment of the blade extension while providing the capability to hold the blade in a desired position without inadvertent or accidental readjustment.